Unusual Friendship
by 94linesplusme
Summary: Cinta selalu datang tanpa diduga. Seenaknya saja menetapkan pilihannya. Begitu juga aku yang tejebak cinta yang tak seharusnya kurasakan padanya. Terlebih lagi jika ia sudah punya kekasih. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini begitu saja. Yaoi. Kaihun or sekai. Hunhan. Rnr pls.


Hola, saya kambek... dengan ff pendek ini atau bisa disebut drabble. Entahlah. FF _chaptered_ masih tahap pembuatan.

Castnya masih sama kaihun/sekai. Mungkin untuk saat ini merekalah yang menjadi main pair di ff saya. Karena Cuma merekalah yang membuat saya tertarik baca ff ber-genre yaoi. (mereka mengalihkan duniaku, haha). Saya bahkan tidak tertarik baca ff yaoi yang main castnya selain mereka. Sekalipun nanti ada slight!Kaihunnya #upps malah curhat. Mungkin saat ini saya belum bisa membuka hati untuk yang lain. oke dari pada kepanjangan kata pengantar, langsung aja... cekidot

.

.

**Cast : Kai, Sehun and others.**

**Genre : romance, friendship, angst (?)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : as usual, i just own the plot. All of them belongs to god.**

**Warn : yaoi. Boys love . Typo(s) . Don't like, don't read. Happy reading. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kai POV**

Saat bersamanya, aku merasa jadi orang yang pelupa.

Saat bersamanya, aku lupa caranya berkedip. Melihat dia yang begitu indah, mengalihkan seluruh pikiranku.

Saat bersamanya, aku lupa bagaimana rasanya sakit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis jika bersamanya. Aku akan tetap tersenyum jika ia juga tersenyum bahagia. Sekalipun batinku menangis, tapi tak akan pernah kutunjukkan padanya.

Saat bersamanya, aku lupa caranya bernafas. Bagaimana tidak, jika satu tarikan senyum di wajah indahnya mampu mengambil seluruh nafasku. Sejujurnya aku benci kata-kata romantis yang berlebihan pada novel picisan, atau sinetron-sinetron remaja. Bagaimana mereka menggambarkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata yang berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku justru kini mengambarkan perasaan ku saat bersamanya dengan kata-kata yang benar-benar klise dan menggelikan. Perlu diketahui, itulah yang kurasakan. Sungguh.

Saat bersamanya, aku lupa kalau seharusnya cinta ini tidak ada. Seharusnya cinta ini bukan untuknya. Untuk dia yang hanya menganggapku sahabatnya. Sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Saat bersamanya, aku lupa bahwa faktanya ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Bahkan aku yang memberi ide padanya saat mereka berkencan. Mendengarkan curahan hatinya saat sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi aku dengan bodohnya mengacuhkan rasa sakit di hati ku yang sudah lama berdarah dan terluka ini.

Saat bersamanya, aku lupa menggunakan logikaku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar jika di dekatnya. Deminya mungkin aku rela menusuk tubuh ku sendiri dengan pisau. Toh aku sudah lama merasakan rasa sakit. Sampai mati rasanya.

Aku hanya ingat satu hal, duniaku berputar mengelilinginya dan aku adalah si-idiot yang justru membiarkan diriku terperangkap dalam cinta yang membutakan akal sehatku.

"jadi kau tidak akan melihat pertunjukan danceku Hunnie?" Tanyaku _ngambek_ padanya. Ini lomba danceku. Tapi ia dengan teganya tidak mau datang. Ralat, maksudku tidak bisa datang.

"tapi Luhan hyung juga memintaku menonton bandnya yang juga akan tampil besok" hatiku merasakan ngilu lagi saat ia menyebut nama itu. Nama kekasihnya itu. Tapi ku kontrol ekspresiku di depannya. Tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihanku di depannya. Setidaknya setelah sekian lama merasakan rasa sakit ini, aku mulai terbiasa. Bukannya aku menyukai rasa sakit ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan selain bertahankan?

"cih.. Itukan cuma acara kecil-kecilan. Palingan juga tidak banyak yang datang. Sedangkan aku. Ini lomba dance yang hanya diadakan 2 kali setahun. Dan ingat, ini adalah babak finalnya. Kau bahkan tidak datang kemaren saat babak penyisihan" sedikit egois memang. Tapi aku tidak membual. Acara band itu cuma acara perayaan biasa. Sedangkan acara ku ini adalah lomba antar fakultas.

"justru karena tidak terlalu banyak yang menonton aku ingin datang menyaksikan band mereka. Aku sudah sering melihatmu dance sejak SMA dulu. Aku percaya kau jagonya. Lagian acaramu kan sudah pasti banyak yang menonton Kai-ya. Aku tidak perlu datang lagi kan?"

_Tapi aku hanya ingin dirimu_. Ucapku, tentu saja didalam hati. Aku tidak seberani itu mengungkapkannya terang-terangan.

"tapi inikan beda Hunnie. SMA ya SMA. Sekarang kita sudah di universitas. Kemampuanku sudah jauh berubah. Masa sahabatmu sendiri kau tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan lomba ini 2 bulan yang lalu" aku merajuk padanya. Sekali lagi aku memang merasa egois. Menyuruhnya memilih aku atau kekasihnya. _Ani..._, aku menyuruhnya untuk memilihku dibandingkan kekasihnya itu.

"tapi, aku sudah ada janji dulu dengan-"

"yah sudah terserah mu saja. Tidak usah datang juga tidak apa-apa" aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Pura-pura marah. Aku tidak mungkin bisa benar-benar marah padanya. Dari awal aku sudah tahu ia akan memilih kekasihnya dari padaku. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan hatiku jika akan terluka lagi. Bodoh kan? Kenapa aku seolah-olah menikmati rasa sakit ini? Oh iya, aku ingat alasannya. Saat bersamanya, aku lupa bagaimana rasa nya sakit kan?

"Kai kau mau kemana?" Suaranya sedikit berteriak memanggilku.

"aku ada kelas. Sepertinya sudah telat. Aku duluan ya ! Bye" ucapku melambaikan tangan sekilas. Tersenyum memandangnya. Aku selalu saja tersenyum memanjang wajahnya. Beruntung aku tidak sejurusan dengannya, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya aku berbohong soal ada kelas lagi hari ini.

Aku tidak hentinya tersenyum hari ini. Kulihat layar ponselku berulang-ulang. Sebuah pesan yang merubah mood ku.

_From : Sehun_

_Kkamjongie, aku sudah putuskan aku akan datang ke acara lomba mu. Jangan kecewakan aku yang sudah susah payah datang ini ya? Semoga berhasil ! Fighting :)_

Aku tersenyum melihat icon _smile_ yang dikirimnya. Entah memang aku sudah gila atau bagaimana, otak ku kini ikut membayangkan senyum manisnya. Seolah-olah icon _smile _itu mewakilkan dirinya yang tersenyum di seberang sana. Senyum manisnya yang mampu mengambil seluruh hembusan nafas ku itu. Senyum manisnya yang begitu sempurna itu.

"kau kenapa Kai-ya? Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu" ucap Eunhyuk, salah satu anggota kelompok danceku. Aku bukannya menjawab, tapi justru kembali tersenyum, seperti orang gila. Kenyataannya, semua ini benar-benar telah merusak kerja otakku.

"kau menang lotre atau taruhan apa Kai-ya? Sampai sumringah begitu" kini Taemin-anggota kelompok dance ku yang lain-ikut berkomentar.

_Iya, sepertinya aku menang lotre paling besar seumur hidupku._

"aniyo... Aku hanya senang kita sudah masuk final. Aku sudah tidak sabar" ucapku bohong. Eunhyuk dan taemin mengangguk percaya tidak percaya. Eunhyuk lalu berdiri didepan cermin sambil melatih dancenya. Sedangkan taemin mendengarkan lagu-lagu lewat _earphone_ nya. Mencoba menghafal _beat_ lagu yang kami gunakan. Walau jadwal tampil kami masih lumayan lama, kami tidak bisa bohong jika bilang kami tidak gugup sekarang. Wajar mereka terus berlatih agar semuanya _perfect._

Aku mengecek layar handphonekuberulang-ulang. Tidak ada pesannya. Ingin rasanya aku mengiriminya pesan dan bertanya dimana ia sekarang. Tapi aku tidak ingin terkesan _over _dan tidak sabaran. Walau kenyataan nya memang begitu. Kuputuskan untuk tidak meng-smsnya dulu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, ia belum juga datang. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Waktu tampil grup ku semakin dekat.

_To : Sehun_

_Kau dimana Hunnie? Jangan bilang kau lupa -_-_

Kukirim pesan itu padanya. Kumohon jangan sampai dia lupa. Itu sama saja dia mengangkat tubuhku tinggi-tinggi lalu menghempaskannya kembali. Membuatku senang sesaat saja.

_From : Sehun_

_Aku tidak mungkin lupa tuan kkamjongie-yang-tidak-sabaran. Aku dalam perjalanan. Bersabarlah menunggu sedikit. Aku kan tidak punya kekuatan berteleportasi._

Aku tersenyum. Ia tidak lupa. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak sabar menunggu nya. Masalahnya waktu perform grupku sudah semakin dekat. Seandainya aku punya kekuatan berteleportasi. Pasti sudah kujemput dia. Aigoo, kenapa aku justru berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Karena dia belum datang juga, aku memutuskan untuk menelfonnya.

"Sehunnie, kau dimana sekarang?" Ucapku to the point begitu ia mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

"aku sudah dekat kok dari gedung tempat lomba mu itu" ucap Sehun lembut.

"dimana? Apa perluku jemput?" Tanyaku yang kini sudah berada didepan pagar gedung tempat perlombaanku.

"tidak usah. Sudah dekat kok"

"tapi dimana? Aku sudah didepan pagar nih. Tapi aku tak melihat mu" ku sapu pandangan ku pada jalan raya didepan gedung itu. Mencari sosok Sehun. Tapi ia tak ada.

"kenapa jadi tak sabaran begini sih. Aku sudah didepan restoran cina. Sudah dekatkan?" Ucap Sehun. Kuanggukkan kepala ku mengerti meskipun Sehun tak bisa melihat anggukanku.

Tunggu, Sehun bilang di depan restoran cina? Itu kan dari arah barat. Kenapa Sehun datang dari arah barat? Bukankah rumahnya dari arah timur? Tidak mungkin ia memutar dulu kan?

"kau didepan restoran cina? Bukankah itu dari barat Sehun-ah. Rumahmu kan dari arah timur" hening sejenak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakan Sehun. Kutatap layar ponselku. Masih tersambung, belum terputus.

"yeobeoseo.. Sehun-ah" ucapku lagi.

"hehehe mianhae. Tadi aku melihat pertunjukan Luhanie hyung dulu. Tapi aku berusaha sampai tepat waktu kok. Aku belum terlambatkan Kai-ya? Kau belum tampil kan?" Ku hela nafas pelan agar tidak terdengar olehnya yang berada diujung sana. Selalu saja kekasihnya yang jadi prioritas utamanya. Tapi ku paksa diriku berpikiran positif. Setidaknya Sehun sudah berusaha untuk datang.

"iya, tap-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku sudah melihat sosok Sehun dari kejauhan diseberang jalan.

DEG

Jantung ku berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Walau jaraknya sangat jauh, tapi mata yakin itu adalah Sehun. Mungkin untuk Sehun, mata ku ini bisa di zoom. Aku terlalu hafal tentangnya. Bahkan melihat tangannya saja, aku bisa tahu itu Sehun. Dia sangat tampan. Pantas saja, karena ia habis menemui kekasihnya. Hatiku tertohok lagi, sadar jika dia telihat keren karena habis menemui kekasihnya.

"_chajata_. Aku sudah melihat mu. Aku berdiri didepan pagar dekat pintu masuk" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia juga melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Kai-ya apa yang kau lakukan diluar. Setelah ini kita tampil" suara Taemin menginterupsi perhatianku dari Sehun yang berada di seberang jalan.

"sebentar Taemin-ah. Aku tunggu Sehun dulu. Dia bilang dia ingin menonton. Dia sudah dekat kok, itu diseberang" tunjukku.

"ppali... Sehun-ah ppali" ucapku berteriak di telpon. Tentu saja Sehun tidak mendengar. Karena handphone itu sudah tidak ia dekatkan ditelinga. Ia menggengam handphone nya tanpa memutuskan panggilannya. Ku buat gestur tangan menyuruh nya cepat. Sambil berteriak keras. Tidak peduli tatapan orang kepadaku. Atau mungkin Sehun tidak bisa dengar juga.

Sehun berlari menyebrang jalan. Mataku membulat kaget saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam bergerak cepat kearahnya. Kuambil handphone ku yang masih terhubung dengan handphone nya. Tidak peduli ia mendengar atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi.

"Sehun-ah awas ada mobil di—" belum selesai kalimat ku kini mataku lagi-lagi membulat kaget menyaksikan tubuhnya terhempas di aspal dengan keras. Menarik perhatian pengguna jalan lainnya. Otakku seperti lumpuh. Tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sehun-ah... " secepat kilat aku berlari pada tubuh Sehun yang kini di kerubungi oleh banyak orang. Tak kuhiraukan ucapan taemin yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan tampil berdua dengan eunhyuk.

Citttt...

Bunyi rem mobil menghentikan langkah ku. Aku menyeberang tanpa lihat kanan kiri.

"hei nak... Lihat-lihat kalau menyeberang. Kau mau mati apa?" Aku membungkuk pada supir itu tanpa bersuara lalu kembali berlari kearah Sehun. Tidak peduli supir itu yang mengumpat padaku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah secepatnya sampai ke tempatnya.

"Sehun-ah... "ku angkat kepalanya kepangkuan ku. Kepalanya mengalir darah banyak sekali

"mianhae Kai-ya... Aku terlalu sering menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku terlalu sering menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Mungkin ini hukuman dari tuhan untukku" ucap Sehun memaksakan tubuh sekaratnya berbicara padaku. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang dia katakan. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ucapannya. Kugelengkan kepala ku berkali-kali. Entah untuk apa. Sebuah mobil ambulans datang dan membawa Sehun. Aku berdiri menatapnya yang dibawa oleh petugas ambulans. Dengan baju yang penuh darah, aku menatapnya kosong dan hampa. Otakku masih bertanya-tanya, ku yakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Meski tak mungkin, karena hanya kemungkinan buruk yang terbayang dalam benakku.

Aku terduduk sendiri di sebuah bangku di rumah sakit. Dokter kini tengah menangani Sehun. Sudah kuhubungi kedua orang tua Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu. Kekasihnya juga kukirimi pesan singkat.

Tanganku menggengam sebuah buku. Buku milik Sehun yang ada didalam tasnya yang diberikan oleh petugas rumah sakit padaku. Kutatap buku itu, sekilas mirip diari. Entahlah otakku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Aku tidak berniat membacanya. Hanya kubalik-balik dengan malas untuk membunuh waktu yang terasa begitu lama. Namun mataku membulat seketika begitu tak sengaja kulihat ada nama ku tertulis disana.

_Kai-ya maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Mencintaiku lebih dari cinta seorang sahabat. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas semua perhatian lembutmu serta perasaanmu kepadaku. Walaupun aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku takut jika status kita berubah, kau juga akan berubah. Jika status kita berubah dari sahabat menjadi kekasih, aku akan kehilanganmu. _

_Jika kekasih ada mantan kekasih, sahabat tidak ada mantan sahabatkan? Aku tidak ingin kau menghilang dari hidupku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku takut. Aku menjadikan Luhan hyung yang sudah lama menyukaiku sebagai pelarian. Pelarian perasaan ku ini. Aku telah menyakiti Luhan karena menjadikannya sebagai pelarian saja. Aku sudah menyakiti perasaan banyak orang. Ya tuhan apa aku sudah terlalu berdosa karena membuat orang-orang disekitar ku terluka. Apakah Kau akan menghukum suatu saat nanti? Maaf kan aku tuhan._

Aku tersenyum getir. Kembali menyalahkan diriku. Aku terlalu egois. Memaksakan perasaanku. Hingga akhirnya Sehunlah menderita gara-gara kelakuanku. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuknya. Mungkin aku juga tak pantas dipanggil sahabatnya. Aku hanya orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta. Kulihat sebuah tulisan yang tedapat di halaman paling akhir. Seperti masih baru. Tulisan terakhir di buku ini.

_Jika kau menyuruhku memilih antara dirimu dengan orang lain. Pasti aku memilihmu. Tapi jika kau menyuruhku memilih antara kau dengan dia. Aku juga pasti memilihmu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya Kai-ya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Sudah terlalu sering aku menyakitinya. Jangan berburuk sangka padaku. Komohon, kau jangan membenci ku Kai. Aku tidak ingin meyakiti kalian berdua. Ini memang salahku. Aku terlalu pengecut dan justru sifat pengecutku membuat kalian berdua terluka. Bisa kah aku memilih kalian berdua? Apa kah aku egois?_

Suara langkah kaki membuat perhatianku teralihkan. Kulihat kedua orang tua Sehun yang sudah kuhafal jelas berlari kearahku. Bersamaan dengan itu, dokter yang menangani Sehun keluar dari ruangan tempat Sehun dirawat. Segera ku menghampiri dokter itu. Ia lah manusia yang kutunggu-tunggu kedatangannya daritadi.

"Sehun-ssi sudah berhasil lewati masa kritisnya. Ia banyak sekali kehilangan darah. Sehingga masih koma sekarang. Ia kemungkinan akan sadar sekitar 1 sampai 2 hari lagi. Kita tunggu saja perkembangan nya" ucap dokter itu. Hal ini setidaknya membuatku dan kedua orang tua Sehun sedikit menghela nafas lega. Berita terbaik yang kuharapkan. Kedua orangtuanya segera memasuki ruangan Sehun. Aku membungkuk sambil tersenyum sekilas kearah mereka.

"gomawo Kai-ya" ucap appa Sehun balas tersenyum. Aku hanya berdiri mematung diluar. Tak sedikitpun berkeinginan masuk melihatnya. Bukan aku membencinya, tapi aku takut menatapnya. Walau ia tengah tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Tapi kini aku terlalu takut berada didekat tubuhnya yang kini tak sadarkan diri itu. Ketakutan yang aku tidak tahu entah kapan datang dan dari mana asalnya. Kulihat muka Sehun yang pucat itu semakin pucat dari arah kaca tembus pandang di pintu masuk. Tanpa sadar butiran bening menetes dari mata ku. Segera kuhapus dengan kasar.

"gwenchana. Jika ingin menangis, menangislah. Jika itu meringankan perasaanmu" ucap sebuah suara memasuki gendang telingaku. Itu Luhan, kekasih Sehun.

"aku saja merasa ini terlalu berat untukku. Berulang kali ku yakin kan diriku tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ini sangat sulit untukku. Apalagi untukmu. Kau adalah sahabatnya. Jadi aku mengerti jika ini membuatmu bersedih" lanjut Luhan. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Ku dudukkan pantatku di bangku lorong rumah sakit tepat di depan kamar Sehun.

"kau benar" ucapku lirih. Mungkin hanya itu percakapan kami. Kini hanya kesepian yang mengisi. Lorong rumah sakit itu semakin sepi karena tidak ada suara yang mengisi. Kami berdua sama-sama malas untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Tidak tahu juga mau bicara apa. Kami memang tidak terlalu dekat. Aku hanya tahu dia kekasih Sehun, dan mungkin dia hanya tahu jika aku sahabat Sehun.

"Kai-ssi. Aku mau masuk kedalam. Kau tidak ikut?" Ucap Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Apakah dari tadi dia menungguku masuk?

Aku menggeleng pelan. "duluan saja" ucapku ikut-ikutan berdiri. Luhan membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan. Aku melihat Sehun lewat kaca transparan itu lagi. Menatap tubuhnya yang kini melekat alat-alat yang membantunya untuk bertahan hidupnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Jarum-jarum infus itu menusuk tangannya.

_Tuhan biarkan aku melihat tawa Sehun lagi. Beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk berada disampingnya. Tidak masalah jika sebagai sahabat. Asalkan didekatnya. Hati ku memang sakit jika melihatnya bersama orang lain. Tapi jantung ku yang akan berhenti berdetak jika dia pergi dari hidupku. Aku tidak bisa tanpanya. Karena dia alasanku untuk tetap bertahan._

Kuharap tuhan mendengar doa ku malam itu. Mungkin lebih baik kita melanjutkan pertemanan ini. Pertemanan dengan perasaan aneh didalamnya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada. Sebuah pertemanan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Pertemanan yang aneh. Tapi tidak masalah kan jika kita saling nyaman satu sama lain. Meski dibawah ikatan kata sahabat. Mungkin memang benar ini _Unusual friendship_. Antara aku dengan nya . Kai dan Sehun.

.

.

END

.

.

Epilog...

**Sehun POV**

"Kai kau mau kemana?" Suaraku sedikit berteriak karena Kai tiba-tiba pergi.

"aku ada kelas. Sepertinya sudah telat. Aku duluan ya ! Bye" ucapnya melambaikan tangan sekilas. _BABO _rutukku dalam hati. Aku tahu dia bohong. Aku tahu dia tak ada kelas lagi. Selama ini bersahabat dengannya, dia pikir aku tidak tahu jadwal kuliahnya apa? Dia pikir bisa membohongiku apa? Aku tahu ia sakit hati sekarang. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak peka jika tidak menyadari perhatian Kai padaku selama ini. Hanya saja aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu, aku terlalu penakut.

Kalau dia sudah ngambek begini apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ku ambil handphone ku , mencari kontak Luhan hyung.

"yeobeoseo?" Ucap Luhan hyung

"hyung...hmmm" aku terdiam sejenak

"ada apa Hunnie?"

"hyung nanti sehabis menonton bandmu aku pulang cepat ya? Aku ada janji dengan Kai menonton lomba dancenya. Kebetulan waktunya berbarengan" jelas ku padanya. Luhan hyung mendesah. Aku bisa dengar itu. Mungkin dia kesal juga karena alasanku ini lagi-lagi menyangkut tentang Kai. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan hyung. Aku yakin dia tahu kalau aku menyimpan perasaan untuk Kai, tapi masih saja bertahan denganku. Aku terlalu tidak tega mengakhiri hubungan ini secara sepihak. Salahkan diriku yang tidak tegaan begini. Apalagi Luhan hyung sangat baik dan begitu perhatian padaku. Walau Kai juga sih. Hanya saja perbedaannya, semua perhatian Kai mampu membuat jantung berdetak diatas rata-rata normal.

"kau selalu saja begitu. Jika sudah menyangkut Kai, aku selalu dinomor duakan" ucapnya merajuk. Huh ,kenapa semua orang merajuk pada ku sih?

"tapi hyung ini kan finalnya. Aku sudah tidak menonton babak penyisihannya kemaren. Ini sangat penting bagi Kai. Kau tahu kan jika Kai sudah menyiapkan nya selama dua bulan" aku yakin Luhan hyung tahu. Karena setiap bersamanya selalu saja aku menceritakan segala hal tentang Kai. Kai begini, Kai begitu. Cinta memang aneh. Membuatmu rela tersakiti. Membuat otakmu tidak sinkron dengan tubuhmu. Atau seperti Luhan hyung contohnya. Aku tahu aku berulang kali menyakitinya. Tapi ia tetap bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Membuatku tak enak sendiri. Apa cinta merubahmu tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit?

"baiklah. Aku selalu kalah telak dibandingkan dengan si-Kai itu. Tapi asalkan kau berada disampingku saja sudah cukup untukku. Kau tersenyum saja sudah membuat ku ikut bahagia Sehun-ah. Hati-hati kalau begitu. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik"

"aku tidak mau dibilang cantik. Aku tampan" ucapku dengan nada kesal. Luhan hyung terkekeh.

"arasseo. Kau tampan Sehunie. Sampai jumpa nanti malam ya?"

"ne. Gomawo hyung" kuputus telpon dengan Luhan hyung. Kuketik sebuah pesan lalu mengirimnya ke Kai.

_To : kkamjong jelek_

_Kkamjongie, aku sudah putuskan aku akan datang ke acara lomba mu. Jangan kecewakan aku yang sudah susah payah datang ini ya? Semoga berhasil ! Fighting :)_

* * *

Karena saya lagi galau, maka menghasilkan ff angst gagal ini. Salahkan nilai yang tak kunjung keluar serta IP yang belum memenuhi target... #bakar dosen matkul

Jelekkah? Bingung... Ingin bikin sad apa happy ending... Jadi saya putuskan pertengahan saja... Antara sad dan happy... Mianhae jika gaje... *bow terima kasih untuk yang sempat meluangkan waktunya membaca.


End file.
